Leave Me Alone!
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: Kagome never wanted anything to do with the Sun On Yee but if your older brother is the infamous Dogeyes things can get difficult.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome/Winston

Wei watched as Jackie scarfed down mini cake after mini cake.

"Umm dude slow down" he said no sure what to say as his friend shoved another down his throat.

"Ommm" he said swallowing the food "Sorry this stuff is good" he said getting ready to eat another when Wie grabbed his wrist.

"Where did you get these?" he asked looking at the empty cake boxes

Jackie moved his hand to make his friend come closer "Don't tell anyone I told you" his said before whispering "It's from Kagome" he said before pulling away chomping down on another cake.

"Who?" Wei asked watching him closely

"Oh that's right you never met her, not surprised she's tried all her life to avoid us, let me think you know the girl that had long black hair and kept her head pointed at the grounds at all times" he described the best he could

"Oh right that little emo girl who never went near us" Wei remembered "Why did she do that I forgot"

"Because she didn't want anything to do with us" he said "Do you even remember anything else about her?" he asked

"Not really" Wei said leaning back in his chair

"She's Dogeyes little sister, when she was little she was seen by his side but as she got older learned about his activities and quickly left his side got a student visa for Japan and wasn't seen again. Until a few months ago I was hungry and stopped by a popular pastry shop and there she was. When she saw she pulled me into the back and begged me not to tell anyone she was back" he said "So I haven't know you know" he said going back to scarfing more cakes.

The next morning Winston and the gang were entering the Golden Koi and heard his mother on the phone

"Yes, yes thank you, see you soon" Mrs. Chu said hanging the phone up. "Oh hello Winston" she said giving him a hug.

"Ma who was that on the phone?" he asked taking a seat at the table

"Oh that was a young girl who own a cake shop, I was asking about a cake for my friend" she said taking a seat "I'm going to need someone to pick up the cake"

"I'll do it" Jackie volunteered

"Sure Jackie take with you" Winston said "but make sure nothing happens to the cake" he warned.

Later Jackie and Wei pulled into a parking space, then sat there for a while

"Well" Wei said looking over to Jackie

"What?" he asked

"Are you going to the cake?" he asked nodding toward the store

"Umm can you come too?" he asked

"Sure Jackie" he said as he got out of the car at the same time as his friend

"Wow who do we have here?" they turned to see Dogeyes standing there.

"What are you doing her?" Wei asked as Jackie ran into the store.

"I was just on a lovely walk when I saw you two pull up. Speaking of which don't you guys normally come out at night" he asked walking closer

"Well we have a special occasion that calls for cake" he said nodding toward the pastry shop.

"Oh that place I've heard about there are some really addicting sweets, I maybe I'll try it." he said walking towards it before Wei stepped in front of him.

"Not today you won't" Wei said as Jackie came out rushing carefully with the cake boxes.

"Dude I got them" Jackie said putting the cakes in the trunk.

"Ok well Doyeyes bye" Wei said getting in the car, but as they drove away they didn't see the look of suspicion.

Later that night Kagome was finishing locking up her shop. Slinging her small black pack on her back before heading towards her black new motorcycle. Placing a helmet with cat ears she took off into the night to her home, never noticing that Dogeyes was spying on her from across the street.

"Well little Kaggy, seems you're back home" he said smiling before walking to his car.

I just thought this game deserved a little love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Very Important Wei is not part of the HKPD.**

**Bold= Japanese**

The next day Kagome pulled up to her delightful bakery. Dismounting her bike she made her way to the door before she could make to the door she was grabbed roughly from and forced in a trunk. She tried to get out but with no avail then someone spoke

"Hey stop that we have to deliver you unharmed" it finished before she heard a hand slam against the roof in warning.

She thanked her years of being an acrobat in the circus because she shifted her body so that when they opened it she could spring them. She waited for what felt like hours until the car came to a complete stop, once the unsuspecting person opened the trunk she pounced attacking any and every person near her taking them down no issue.

When she was done she looked at her handy work then looked around her because she heard clapping from behind her. She turned to see all of the Sun on Yee Red Poles and their closeset allies.

"Wow" the elder one said clapping "I've never seen a woman take out so many members of the Sun on Yee and in heels." he said approaching her "Would you please come inside?" he asked kindly "We won't hurt you, I would just like to have tea with my favorite pastry maker." he said offering her his hand which she took. He lead her into the building into a room that had many sitting chairs. "Please take a seat" he said pointing to a chair that would be across from him.

When she sat down she tried not to look as her big brother sat next to her and Jackie on her other side.

"Well, that was quite the show. Can you enlighten me as to how you were able to pounce out of the trunk so fast, I've never seem it happen before" he asked as everyone's eyes trained on her

"I...I was in the cirus as an acrobat when I was younger" she said as Dogeyes laughed a little.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot lil Kaggy was quite the contortionist" Dogeyes said looking at her as she scowled at his comment

"Oh you two know each?" Po asked lifting up his cup of tea

"Oh yes lil Kaggy right is my baby sis." he said putting a hand on her shoulder which she harshly smacked off.

"Fucker" she mumbled.

"Oh where are my manners, Pockmark can take your coat." he said as the incese master walked over to her.

"Oh you don't have to" she said pulling her leather jacket closer to her.

"Oh no insist" he said darkly then Kagome gave him her jacket to reveal her black corset shirt with sheer sleeves.

"Um if you don't mind me asking, why did you bring me here?" she asked shrinking a little in her seat because all eyes were on her.

"I wanted to introduce you to my main circle so you are truly safe." he said then started introducing pointing as he went "Broken Nose Jiang, Big Smile Lee, Winston Chu, Two Chin Tsoa, Sonny Wo (he winked at her), Ricky Wong, Pockmark, and you already know Dogeyes Lin." he finished as Dogeyes put his hand back on her shoulder.

"If you don't mind me asking when can I go back to my shop?" she asked after they had tea.

"Oh you can go back now if you'd like I know you have to open in about an hour" he said "Pockmark fetch our jackets" Po ordered getting up from his seat "I'm going to What a Treat with Kagome, anyone is free to join us if you would like" he taking his jacket from the guy. Just then Pay Me by Miguel started to play.

"Oh sorry" Kagome said getting her Iphone out of her shirt. "Is it okay if I take this?"

"Oh sure"Po said

"Hello, yeah I know something happened. I'll be there in a little,.You have a key. Look I made batter last night all you have to do is poor it into the large baking pan and turn on the oven, I should be there before it's done. Alright, bye bitch" she finished putting her phone back.

"Who was that?" Po asked from his stop near the hall

"It was my friend, he helps me run the shop" she said as Pockmark handed her, her jacket "Thank you" she said before getting up and walking over to Uncle Po.

"Well you all know my proposition," he said before taking Kagome's hand "Come along my dear" he said as they walked out.

When Kagome walked into her shop she was tackled by an excited Jakotsu, "Where have you been? I was so worried." he said fake crying into her hair. "Who are these people?" he asked Kagome turned and saw everyone that was at the meeting behind her

"I will tell you later" she said getting off the floor "**Now be the waiter I pay you to be**" she said smacking his ass as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well what can I get for you guys" he asked pulling out his notepad.

Shortly after she had opened everyone was still there.

"I must admit I like this place" Big Smile Lee said sipping his tea

"Yes it's peaceful" Jiang added spooning up some cheesecake.

Just then Vivienne walked into the shop unnoticed and walked up to the counter "Hey is Kagome here?" she asked as Jakotsu nodded went to the back to get her.

"**It really is you**" she said running to give Kagome a hug who returned it **"I thought you were in Japan modeling"**

"**Nah I moved back, but I do get asked to do it every so often" **she said hugging her friend.

"Vivienne" Ricky called "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my best friend I met in Japan" she said still hugging her friend

"Oh I remember you now" Sonny said walking up to them "You were in a few photoshots with Vivienne. I can't believe I didn't remember you, Kagome the Bondage Model Queen" he said taking out his phone "I'm only use to seeing you in bondage." He said pulling up a picture of both Vivienne and Kagome. Both were wearing a black corset with black under wear and stockings, mask covering the lower part of their faces. They had their fronts pressed tightly together. "Why don't you model anymore?"

"I still do, when I'm needed" she said "Why do you have that?" she asked

"Oh I have a little bondage fetish and to let you know you can tie me up anytime" he said winking at her. Kagome just shivered in disgust before returning to her kitchen.

Alright until next time reviews are nice


End file.
